Breaking Down The Barriers
by ComedySuze
Summary: Strickland gives the team an 20 year murder case to solve. The sudden death of a promising music star Mark Hopkins who suddenly collapsed and died on tour, But who would want to kill him when he seemed to be liked by everyone he knew?
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking down the Barriers**

**The team reinvestigate the mysterious death of a promising young music star who had died mysreriously twenty years ago.**

Working in the office early on a Monday morning, Jack had been the first in he couldn't sleep the previous night as he had a nightmare about Ricky Hanson standing over his bed mocking him and swearing at him. He hid himself in his work. As the door swung open Gerry entered carrying two plastic cups of coffee. "Here ya go Jack looks like you need it", Jack didn't say anything to his friend as he accepted the cup of coffee.

In the busy car park Brian was carrying his bike with his hand as he looked around looking up at the CCTV zooming. He waited for Sandra as she arrived in her car getting out as she greeted him with her usual smile "Morning Brian" he nodded wearing his bike helmet.

Strickland was sitting on the chair in the office of UCOs waiting for Sandra to arrive he had wanted to give them a twenty year old murder case. Brian entered the office putting his bike in the corner of the room. As he looked at Gerry miming "what does Strickland want I thought he was busy preparing for the police annual ball" Gerry shook his head not knowing.

"ah good morning Sandra I'm glad that you are all here as I have case for you to solve" as she took her jacket off listening as the guys sat around on their chairs. "I'm giving you the murder case of Mark Hopkins to solve, here are the original documents from the investigation from 1989, he was a famous musician he was apparently big in the eighties but he had a lot of enemies"

Brian seemed to know who he was he explained that Esther had taken him to see one of his gigs in the dance halls and that he had nodded off half way through Hopkins' performance "Esther enjoyed it but I didn't it wasn't mind kind of scene".

Strickland handed the rest of the documents to Sandra as he quickly left the UCOs office. She asked Jack to check who was the investigating officer at the time of the investigation . He typed up the name on the computer as a list of long names came up she leaned over to look at one "DS Graham", Gerry recognised the name "I know him he was a right pain in the arse never liked any of his items been touched on his desk".

"Right nuisance was he? Brain asked as Gerry nodded agreeing.

Gerry and Brain headed out to question Mark's fiancée Jenette Crosby where she was at the time of his death. They knocked on her front door answering it , she looked about early 40's blond short hair. "Can I help you gentlemen" , Gerry showed her his badge "I'm Gerry Standing this is Brian Lane we're from the UCOs team investigating the murder of your former fiancée Mark Hopkins".

The smile from her face dropped as she let them in the house. Brian sitting down on the sofa noticing it was very soft and cushy as he bounced a few times Gerry told him "not now Brian".

She stood in the middle of the room listening as they asked her a few questions about Mark "where were you at the time of his death" as she thought back wiping a tear away from her eye. "I was at my mum and dad's house then his mate John rang up from the tour bus that they shared he said Mark had collapsed and John thought he might have collapsed from a heart attack"

She apologised as she stopped talking for a moment. Gerry leaned forward and asked if she knew if Mark had taken any medication and could it have been swapped with a powerful medication dose. "He was epileptic he took his medication about twice a day morning and night time he was ok with the medication that he had, no problems with it".

Brian asked her if she knew if he had any enemies she nodded in disagreement "He never had any at all that I knew of".

Sandra felt concerned for Jack watching him through the glass door as she noticed that he didn't look himself this morning he was rubbing his head looking worried "Jack you sure you'll be able to work today" He smiled slightly acknowledging her concern "Sandra I'll be ok it was just a bad night I had ". He sat back down at his desk clicking for name of suspects on the computer.

Gerry and Brian arrived back as Brian sat down in his chair looking completely shattered "By heck it's a hard job getting up them stairs should have taken the lift instead Gerry" He laughed at his friend telling" it always good for exercise".

DS Roberts knocked on Sandra's door handing her files of names of suspects that were questioned twenty years ago over the murder, she examined the names as Gerry came into help look through them "What about this name John Ryan he was Mark Hopkins' mate, Jenette mentioned him, looks like he might have been telling a few lies better go and pay him a visit."

Sandra grabbed her jacket following Gerry as Brian done a search on his computer "ahh got it Jack come and have a look at this" he looked relieved for what he had been looking for on the computer, "What is Brian" as Jack leaned in to look

It was picture image of who was at Hopkins last concert he was giving a v sign with his fingers on the picture John was there in the background but there was also Stephen Frederick, Gary Jones and Mick Bell they were three suspects that had been questioned in 1989 they had previously denied being at the concert.

Jack got back up from looking at the computer "You don't think they all planned it together do you Brian" looking confusingly at a smiling Brian who had thrown his arms behind his head. "I think we should wait till Sandra gets back at let her know"

Gerry and Sandra knocked on the door of John Ryan's house as he slumped against the door "Blimey he's looks ill" Gerry thought, Ryan was ill he had been ill for a few years. He let them in to his house which looked a right tip. Sandra looked around noticing old pictures of Hopkins and Ryan in the good old days at Rock concerts and them playing the guitar and the drums.

"You must have been a right rebel with Hopkins" asking him as he sat down ready to here what question they were going to ask.

"You know where here to ask you about really happened to Mark on the night he died in 1989." John poured himself a glass of wine as he listened to what Sandra was saying. "I thought the case was solved" he looked puzzled.

Gerry told him "I'm afraid not mate we have to ask you again".

Remembering back " We're excited because Island Records was going to offer Mark a three year deal I was happy for him and he was about to marry Jenette in a few weeks after that"

"He was on medication I know he had no problems with it I still struggle to get my head round how he died" as he sat with a sad thought on his face.

Sandra had asked a few more questions which John answered taking his time.

They eventually left his house as Brian phoned Sandra letting her know that they were bringing in one of the suspects from the investigation from 20 years ago Gary Jones apparently his jacket was found on the tour bus he had travelled with them but failed to mention that when he was originally bought in for question.

**As Sandra and Brian question Gary Jones he reveals something surprising information which turns the murder case in another direction**


	2. Too many questions

"Has he said anything yet" Sandra looked through the window of the interview at Gary Jones was sat perfectly still in his chair waiting for the detectives to question him. Brian opened the door first as him and Sandra both sat down to face him.

"Right then Gary you were originally bought in for questioning in 1989 can you tell us again where you were the night Mark Hopkins died" he sat back in his chair as it rocked forwards and backwards. Taking his time to answer for a few minutes.

Finally he decided to answer Sandra's question "I was in the pub with my mates in the West End was there for about 3 hours after that I went home I was feeling sick and dizzy".

Brian showed him the picture that had been taken at the concert which placed Jones' in the background. "This was taken three days before Hopkins died can you tell us why you were there" as the picture was put in front of him on the table, he looked down to examine it noticing the other people that where there as well.

"John invited me he's an old school friend of mine, he was blagging about how he turned Mark in to a big star", Sandra rested her hands on the corner of the table as she looked up to ask him the next question, " So did you have a motive to kill Mark then?". He shook his head he hadn't met Mark Hopkins before that was the only night he had met him in the backstage area.

As he told them "I think you question John for answers I saw him threatening Mark when everyone left, I think he said he would put a broken glass to Mark's neck and cut him with it".

The interview concluded as Sandra and Brian debated whether to bring John Ryan in. It was near the end of the day 6pm it had been a long day for all them as they headed to the pub.

No sign of Gerry there, "where's Gerry tonight" as Sandra's eyes trailed through the crowds of drinkers by the bar and at the bar tables looking for him. "He's on a date with that woman he met last week I think we should spy on him" Brian suggested as Jack told him "don't". They sat round talking about Strickland's big do at the police annual ball at the weekend.

"He'll have one of them long speeches to read out if he wins I'm glad I'm not going Esther's got me to go to one of these book reading classes in the local activity centres" Brian stressed as he took a sip of his lemonade from his drink. The noise in the pub was very loud.

As Sandra and Brian walked down the busy high street together they came to walk past a restaurant as Brian spotted Gerry through the window with his date Veronica. He was holding her hands as Brian put his face to the window of the restaurant. His friend then spotted him as he froze with embarrassment, Brian had only just put his thumbs to Gerry.

"What's wrong Gerry" as she was looking puzzled by his sudden strange behaviour. As he struggled to come with an answer a smiling Brian and Sandra were gone. He shrugged his shoulders "Nothing Veronica" still feeling a bit red faced.

"Brian come down stairs I've done your favourite for your tea" Esther held her hand on the corner of the rail of the staircase looking up to the attic. He was busy positioning his toy railway. "Ha ha fixed it" he shouted as Esther shouted him again "I'm coming Esther I'll be right back my beauty trains" he whispered as he walked down to steps from the attic.

Gerry was walking Veronica home up to her house. "I had a great time tonight Gerry I didn't know you liked David Bowie's music that much", he smiled at her as she walked in though her front garden entrance to her apartment. She leaned in to kiss him on the side of his right cheek as he waved goodnight to her.

Next morning back in UCOS Jack was making phone calls trying to track down DS Graham. Gerry arrived for work with a bit of a headache wearing glass to hide his tired eyes, everyone looked at him grinning as he stood in the mddle of the office trying to ignore their looks . "Have a nice date last night did ya Gerry" Brian grinned at him as his friend tried to change the subject. "So have you decided to bring John Ryan in for questioning"

Brian looked at his watch "We're expecting him in at 11am" .

Jack had managed to track down DS Graham as he knocked on Sandra's office door, " He left the force 8 years ago lives in Barnaby Close he wants to go through a few things with us about the case" Sandra grabbed her coat as her and Jack left the office.

At around 11am John Ryan had arrived for questioning as Gerry and Brian entered the interview room, first asking him if everything he said the day before was true. He replied telling them "Jones is lying because Mark was like my little kid brother, yes we did have the occasional minor argument but he understood and we made up, I'm telling you this Jones is trying to blame me".

Brian then asked him about the medication "So are you saying that Jones might have swapped Hopkins' medication, John because apparently he said he only met the once at the concert three days before Mark died", John shook his head unsure of himself "I didn't kill him I swear" he pleaded with his hands.

Sandra and Jack arrived at the retired DS Graham's home, he was busy doing his garden work as Jack approached him showing his badge "I'm Jack Halford we spoke on the phone this is Sandra Pullman we're from the UCOs team". The retired detective put his garden pliers down as he allowed Jack and Sandra in to his house. "I remember your dad Sandra he was one dedicated man who he loved his job, so you became a copper like your dad" She nodded at him as her and Jack sat down.

"So you we're in charge of the original investigation, how come none of the 3 suspects Gary Jones, Mick Bell or Stephen Frederick weren't charged" Jack asked him.

"We had no proper evidence to charge any of them, they all claimed Mark was well liked, Stephen went to school with him stuck for him when Mark got bullied"

The case was becoming a bit of a mystery, as Jack and Sandra wondered who was telling the truth and who wasn't.

**As Hopkins' fiancee is bought in for questioning she reveals a shock about something that happened the day before Hopkins' death which could shed some light on what really happened to the talented music star. Gerry has a second date with Veronica.**


	3. Hard to Understand

**Breaking Down the Barriers: Chapter 3 - Hard to understand **

**Jenette is bought in for questioning and reveals a surprising secret as she is questioned in the interview room. Sorry i seem to have made this chapter more about Gerry as he wonders if he is becoming a bit jealous of Sandra and Strickland as she goes with him as his date to the annual Police Ball awards do. No strong hints of romance just yet or i might end up surprising. **

Sandra and Jack stood studying the pictures of Gary Jones. Stephen Frederick and Mick Bell on the board in the office. "So what do you think Sandra?" as she shook her head with her arms folded as she was unsure "well it can't be Gary Jones he had only met him the once three nights before he died so we can rule him out then".

"Also i'm very psoitive that it's not Stephen Frederick either so thatt leaves us with Mick"

Standing while fidgeting with her pen "have we found out where Mick Bell lives yet?"

" Oh We'll try and get Brian to check on any criminal records if that the man might have any, anyway where are they them two they'd better be bloody back here for before I have my lunch" Jack sighed to himself as he looked at his Rolex watch Sandra was right he hoped Gerry and Brian would be back soon as well.

"Ouch that really hurts don't stand on it oww " Gerry squealed out in the busy London street as some idiot had gone and accidentally dropped a heavy object on his foot while he was stood outside the shop waiting for Brian who had just popped into ask for a few name of books within the shop for the book club tonight . He was in agony hobbling as Brian managed to guide him to the car. "Well I can't drive now with one foot can I you'll have to drive Brian please". His friend was surprised because it had been a long time since he drove a car he loved his bike instead.

Half an hour later when they had arrived back in work greeted by Strickland waiting outside the door entrance who wanted to know how they were getting on with the Mark Hopkins murder case. "Gerry you should get that seeing too" Strickland pointed out , he complained as he managed to hobble in to sit on his chair, collapsing in relief.

"What happened to him?" Sandra wondered as she was about to have a chat with Strickland.

" Hurt his foot he might have to be on crutches for the next few weeks"

"Shut up Brian" moaning as he usually he done, Jack let a silent chuckle at his desk trying to avoid an annoyed looked from his friend who suspected his colleagues would love to see him in the office all day from now on.

Sandra and Strickland entered her office as she closed the door. "Wonder what he wants they seem to be very secretive" her colleagues thought. She noticed Brian sneaking over to office door and quickly confronted him with a unimpressed stare.

They had been discussing the whereabouts of Mick Bell as they had been struggling to find an address for him. He had moved away in 1990 after a failed marriage and after there had been no trace of where he was now living.

Brian checked on the computer for the records on Mr Bell, a list of 50 Mick Bells appeared on the computer as he clicked on a few in the list. Not having any luck and getting a bit frustrated , then after a while he managed to find a Mick Bell former location Croft West Close where he use to live.

It was eventually decided that they would bring in Hopkins' fiancé Jenette Crosby for further questioning. That they would ask her if Mark had ever met Mick and could he have had a possible motive to wanting the young star dead.

"What was all that about Sandra" Brian asked raising his glasses with interest. "Keep your nose elsewhere" warning him as he did what he was told to do going back to sit down at the computer desk/chair.

"So what do you think Jack was it Mick that killed Mark"

"I think it could be Mick but we have to find the proof of evidence to nail him"

* * *

Gerry had to go to an appointment to see how bad his foot was damaged. "I'm sorry to say Mr Standing but your foot has two broken metatarsals in the second and third toe it might take you six to eight weeks for it to heal after surgery"

. The news didn't look good as he would have to be having plenty of rest from work for quite some time . Emily would probably come round to look after him every afternoon he reckoned bring some load of magazines to read .

Sandra picked him up from the hospital, telling her the bad news she ordered him to have some rest. He refused wanting to help solve the case. "Ok but you can mind the office be the receptionist while we're all out interviewing witnesses" she smiled back at his sad face which was looking downwards.

"Right then Jenette" she had been sitting in the interview room for 30 minutes and Brian and Jack sat facing her. "Hope you don't mind us asking you some of the same questions and a few new ones" she didn't mind she was willing to help them.

Brian pressed the record tape as the interview started "We interviewed Gary Jones and he said that John had threatened Mark a few times threatened to cut with his glass in his neck, did you ever witness him happen to mention anything similar while you were backstage?"

"That John is a bloody bastard, he somehow manages to twist anything that someone might say about him I think I saw him threaten Mark once ".

She shifted in her chair fiddling with her long blond hair. "He threatened me because I slept with him the night Mark was busy in the studio" the shock revelation took the former two detectives by surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier love?"

"He had told me to keep quiet or he would threaten my sister, so your daughter is his daughter then not Mark's"

It had looked suspicious that she would reveal this now but it gave Brian and Jack some of sort of clue maybe Mick Bell and John both had the same motive to kill Mark by switching his pills or giving him too many as a way of getting rid of him forever.

* * *

Later that evening the guys were sat in the pub sharing a few conversations about Sandra and Strickland. They weren't gonna be too noisy. He had asked her to go with him to the Police Ball as she stepped down of his car in a shiny red dress smiling happily taking most of the current detectives by surprise at her presence. It was an event that had been organised by DCS Goodman and was to award the bravest and dedicated police officers in the London Met.

Brian, Gerry and Jack had caught a quick glimpse from over the road of their boss walking into the big hall arm wrapped around Strickland's. "What the.. Are them two.. They couldn't be could they?" Gerry had wondered while he held on hard to Jack's shoulder. Was he jealous he'd hope not she was his boss after all and a good friend.

Brian had left them early as he had the book club to go to with Esther.

The others wanted to have a more closer look in the see through glass window. There was no security hanging around but a CCTV camera above them as they tried to avoid being seen on camera.

"Gerry this is ridiculous I'm sure she's just accompanying him as a date, Strickland could be married"

Someone came to window having a glance out as Gerry dived on the wet grass hurting himself again. "We should be taking you home"

He gave in as Jack helped him into the passenger seat of his car. Driving off into the dark light and driving under lit up street lamps further down the busy road.

"We're so gonna quiz her tomorrow" he laughed.

"Gerry!!" as he was annoying his friend in the driving seat.

**Next chapter: Mick Bell is tracked down by UCOs and bought in for questioning as John Ryan is aalso quizzed again.** **Gerry is left to mind the telpehones in the office**


	4. You Can't tell a lie

**You can't tell a lie:  
**

**When Sandra and Jack go up to Birmingham in order to question Mick Bell over their reinvestigation into Mark Hopkins murder 20 years ago . Brian is left all on his own in the UCOS office and he kind of admits to reading Harry Potter books **

"Sandra!!" as Brian spoke out loudly as he was running into the UCOS Office waving a printed sheet of paper from the printer. She came out of her office to see what Brian had found on the computer. "I've managed to get an address for Mick Bell only problem is he moved up to Birmingham in the Midlands about 5 years ago and he's working as a teacher ".

She paused for a moment before decided what the team would do next. "Well me and Jack will go up to Birmingham to question him, if he confesses about any new information will bring him back down to London within 2 days for further questioning".

* * *

After the long weekend Gerry had the operation on his broken foot and was recuperating at home, he still felt that he wanted to be apart of the investigation. As he sat in the front living room on the couch, looking fed up with his grandson who was watching Sarah Jane Adventures on the television. He cheered him up a lot when they started making Doctor Who baddie noises, Gerry made a Dalek noise "Exterminate " making his grandson laugh.

He sighed quietly as he saw the latest villain on the telly laughing almost feeling like the villain was laughing at him sitting sadly on the couch.

Sandra and Jack were busy driving up to the Midlands in her car. Brian had agreed to stay behind to mind the office and making an excuse up if Strickland got wind of where Sandra and Jack had disappeared to.

"I can imagine Gerry would have wanted a good drive up to the motorway" she thought to herself. She glanced over Jack who had been looking at the other cars driving past theirs.

"What's up Jack?" noticing him then glancing over at her but remaining silently postured and quiet. "Oh nothing"

"Must be something up you have said a word since we drove out of London"

"Me and Gerry saw you with Strickland the other night and he started getting noisy as usual, I think he might be jealous of Strickland in a way"

She chucked to herself immediately trying to dismiss Jack's suspicions of Gerry's feelings.

"Jack listen its just Gerry being Gerry mostly when I sometimes don't tell all of you what I'm doing at night time "

Finishing their conversation as the car pulled up in a traffic jam on the motorway, it looked like they would be there for quite a while. She beeped the car slightly losing her temper a bit.

Brian was busy looking on his computer at websites for building model sets for WWII aeroplanes. It was an interest of his as he'd love his railway model sets and solider toys.

The Friday before the weekend he had gone with Esther to her local book club, listening to some great reviews of the latest books, remaining quiet but as one of the women Eileen had asked him what books he was currently reading.

"Erm I like Harry Potter the latest one"

"Oh really which one Mr Lane?" Eileen asked him with interest look.

Esther leaned over and whispered in his ear "Prisoner of Azkaban" as he then repeated her answer out loud to the book club, looking a bit red faced as he sat back down in his chair.

"Reasons for liking this book"

He wasn't sure but just made a few things up as he went along.

"Because its adventurous, tense and that Harry is a great wizard"

Back in the UCOS office Strickland had entered looking for Sandra as Brian jumped up from his chair. "ah Strickland what can I do for you sir" glancing a look from the corner of his eye in the direction of Pullman's office.

"Brian where is Sandra this morning?" he stood staring directly at Brian, who felt that he was trying to grab an answer from his eyes.

"I think she's gone to question Mr Ryan again and took Jack with her"

"Tell her I need to speak to her immediately its regarding this case and about something else"

He closed the door as he left, leaving Brian puzzled by Strickland's reason for wanting to speak Sandra.

When they arrived in the main city centre of Birmingham driving the car past St Andrews' football stadium home to Birmingham FC. "So where about this Mick Bell live then" asking Jack who was reading the address of the paper document that Brian had printed off earlier back in the UCOS office.

"14 Adelaide Close should be around here somewhere" glancing a look through the wet car window, as it was currently raining.

She drived in to Adelaide Close looking at the house number as eventually the car stopped outside of House number 14. They both got out and head to the front door, give it a gentle knock.

A woman in her late forties answered, "yes can I help you?"

"Yes you can I'm Sandra Pullman, this is Jack Halford we're from the Unsolved Crimes and Open Case Squad we would like to speak Mick Bell if that's ok?"

She let them in as Mick was cooking in the kitchen, he heard the loud voices from the main living room, with a tea towel over his arm.

"Are you here to question me about Mark?" He guessed right away as 20 years previously he had been questioned more times than the other 2 suspects.

"Yes we are, can you tell us have you met Mark Hopkins and did you ever fall out with him"

He sat down on the couch facing the television looking at the two detectives. Rubbing his chin in thought.

"I met him in .1986 about three years before, he was a good kid had a lot of potential in becoming a huge popstar. it's a shame some bastard decided to ruin that"

"I didn't fall out with him he had more arguments with his manager than anyone else, I think they argued about Mark's fiancee once"

"Yes we know about that" Sandra replied.

"Would you like a cup of tea Mr Halford" Mick's wife asked as she was heading in to the kitchen.

"No I'm fine" turning her offer down for a fresh cup of tea.

It had turned just after 1pm as Sandra and Jack had no luck with Mick Bell he seemed to much like a genuine guy, dismissing the fact and ruling him out.

Now the two detectives felt stumped they had no clear suspect in the muder reinvestigation.

As Sandra climbed into the car, followed by Jack. She noticed there had been 8 missed phone calls on her mobile from the UCOS Office. She checked the messages it was Brian, telling her to get back to the office as Strickland was becoming very suspicious. When she got down to listening to the last phone message, it was Brian again as he phoned to tell her that he had found some very important evidence.

It was Mark's fiancee she'd lied about where she had been on the day of Marks' death.

**In the Next Chapter Things start to come together in the investigation at last**


	5. Not Giving up hope

**Breaking Down the Barriers: Chapter 5 - Not Giving up hope**

**Strickland needs to speak Sandra as the guys wonder what they could be talking about, they question Jenette who might be the only person who holds the key to what happened to Mark twenty years ago**

When Jack and Sandra arrived back they greeted by Strickland who had been in and out of the UCOS office for most of the afternoon.

"Sandra could you please explain where you and Jack have actually been, you've been out of the office for quite a few hours , if you have been to question Mick Bell in Birmingham I''m giving the case to the other police department"

Sandra knew she couldn't lie, seeing the unhappy and quite angry face of Strickland who was standing in front of her with his arms folded, body posture remaining still . A few times in the past they had gone behind Strickland's back which had infuriated him.

"We went up to Birmingham to question Bell" Jack shifted his shoulders trying not to make eye contact as he eventually sat down feeling tired.

Brian had fled out of the office behind Strickland's back before anyone could notice, he couldn't take the possiblity of shouting.

As he took off on his mountain bike in the car park , cycling down the busy road. He thought about going to see Jenette, Mark's fiancée as he had found out that she had been lying about her whereabouts on the night Hopkins died. Instead he was heading off to pick up something from a city centre shop, a railway set collection that he'd bought online.

* * *

As their discussion continued in Sandra's office "Sandra I should take this case off the UCOS team but I won't seeing as Mick Bell couldn't give any evidence"

Gerry had arrived early afternoon , Hobbling in on his crutches man aging just about to sit down in his chair. "Alright Jack, where's Brian gone?"

Noticing his friend's desk was empty and his computer still switched on.

Turning towards Pullmans office he noticed Strickland talking to her in there "oh eye what's he want now Date number 2 maybe" chuckling in thought as he couldn't help but being noisy as he usually was.

The blinds had been closed a few minutes later. Jack was getting fed up with Gerry for interrupting him while he was making a few phone calls.

"Go home Gerry" as he shook his head in frustration getting back to typing up on the computer.

Giggling and laughter could be heard coming from inside, it was obviously Sandra's famous laughter which the team had always gotten use to.

"Sod this I'm having a listen" getting up off the chair, he hobbled while standing to the left hand side of the door.

Silence fell soon after, the door handle turned as Strickland was exiting only to be met by Gerry's smirk. He was surprised to see him "What is Standing and why are you here working, you should be at home resting your foot" walking past him as he turn back to face Sandra they both smiled back at each other,

Confusing her two colleagues even further.

"What was that about" Gerry raised his eyebrow in suspicion leaning against the desk.

" I'm going on a double date with Strickland and his girlfriend , there end of, no more questions about my personal life got it and now get on with some work you two we have a case to solve remember" She had been feeling a bit stressed out after the long journey back from the Midlands.

Brian had gone to collect a big box of railway collection merchandise from a shop in the town centre. Carrying it to his bike as he strapped a thin piece of wire over the box.

"Goody Goody" as he rubbed his hands together with excitement.

* * *

Jenette had been called in for questioning at the police station. Sitting nervously as she waited for the two detectives to question her. "So do you think she'll tell us where she was on that night?"

Sandra had asked Jack that thoughtful question as they had been watching her through the pained glass of the room. "Don't know but she must know that she can't tell any more lies"

They entered the interview room sitting down to face the blonde haired woman. "Hello again Jenette do you know why we've asked you for further questioning?",

She shook her head.

"We have some evidence to suggest that you weren't where you say you was on the night Mark died"

"I don't know what you mean" she tried not to look directly straight at Sandra.

" Oh I think you do know, we've had a few people that have come forward to say that you had been spotted following the tour bus that John and Mark were on".

Sandra then preceded to show Jenette two photographs that had been taken on the night. It was of Mark and John stood standing by a famous monument statue in London. Earlier in the day Brian had found this picture on the Internet and had a closer look immediately spotting her in the background.

"Yes it's me he told me to lie said we'd run away together once Mark was dead". Not mentioning the name of this person.

"Who did Jenette"

"It was Stephen, he said he'd been in love with me since primary school, he had this sick twisted idea that we would be together once Mark was out the way"

Revealing that it had all been Stephen's plan and that she felt he'd used her. They told her she was free to go.

Sandra pulled back in her chair as she remembered that Stephen had said that he'd only met Mark only the one time since they had seen each other in a long time.

"Jack when Brian gets back in the office get him to check on the office phone or computer where Stephen Frederick's current location is"

They walked out of the interview room heading back to the office, " Frederick's been lying to us all along Jack"

**Final chapter coming up as they try to trace Stephen Frederick's whereabouts and two characters share a kiss might be too obvious heee heee!!**


	6. When Love shines on

**Breaking Down The Barriers : Chapter 6 - When Love shines on  
**

**As i'm missing New Tricks already, i decided to finish the last chapter early and post it. Thanks for all of the reviews for the fanfic.**

Early next morning Sandra and Gerry were the first ones to arrive in the UCOS office, she was busy making an important phone call, soon after as she walked out of her office. Gerry glanced a brief smile at her before speaking "Sorry for big soft idiot yesterday" Gerry apologising awkwardly to Sandra, realising he'd been sticking his nose in to her love life too much.

He went to pick his coat off the back of his chair, about to leave the office.

"Erm Gerry why don't ya come along on the date then" she couldn't think of anyone to ask because most of the other male detectives were either married and had girlfriends.

He laughed "what really Sandra you're kidding right" not quite believing what she had just asked.

"No I don't think I am" folding her arms leaning against her office door, smiling.

* * *

Someone from the pathology lab knocked on the door to the office and handed Sandra important notes that finally revealed how Hopkins' died, a lethal double dosage of Ampethamine to the heart.

Jack arrived 45 minutes later, sitting down in the chair before going through some evidence files for another case that they had been investigating a while ago. She let him know about the lab results that were handed to her.

"No sign of Brian then" looking round the large office.

"Nah probably playing with those bloody railway trains set he mentioned on the phone to me last night"

At the Lane's household, Esther had been hovering the front living room with This Morning on the television in the background. She paused for a minute switching the button off on the hoover.

"Brian hurry up you're going to be late, Sandra won't pleased"

She heard the sound of his voice being over excited as usual. "Come on you beauties" he shouted in a moment of joy making him remember back to when his mother bought him many old fashioned collectable toy railway trainswhen he was a young boy.

"Alright I'm coming" while putting his jacket on, rushing downstairs in a hurry. "See ya later love" giving Esther a kiss on her cheek. Before putting on his helmet to his bike and taking off a few seconds later.

Back in UCOS , "So do we know where Frederick's current address is, i'm afraid i will have to hand this case to the other crime investigation department on the third floor " asking Sandra as Strickland was running of patience waiting for the team to find a result with this murder investigation case .

"We don't know at the moment but hopefully Brian can find it on the computer when he arrives"

"Ah Brian what the time do yer call this then, Sandra's been waiting for you to arrive for ages now" Gerry pointed out as he looked his Gold Rolex watch. Brian put his bike at the back of the room taking the bike helmet off.

Immediately getting straight to work as he typed in his username and password on the computer.

He was told by Jack to look for any possible addresses for Stephen Frederick.

Clicking the mouse he leaned forwards to look at the names on the computer, e.g. Simon Frederick, Steve Frederick.

Shaking his head as he didn't seem to be having any luck "nah there's only two names that come up as results".

Sandra suggested going to revisit DS Graham in a hope that maybe he could help them to find out where Frederick's moved to in the early 1990's.

Jack followed her as they both left the office.

"What's up with Gerry, you've got a smile on yer face the size of Snowdonia" Brian joked looking over at his colleague.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything" he protested.

"Is this to do with Sandra, I say go forward it, if you feel it's the right thing to do" giving some good advice.

"She's not interested in me Brian, she only sees me as an grumpy....

annoying colleague "

"I'm sure she doesn't, see what happens by the end of the night before you make your move"

* * *

At the retired DS Graham's house, Sandra had asked him if he kept any more files on the previous suspects he'd interviewed back in 1989.

"I'll go and check" moving towards his many boxes in the cupboard, searching.

Jack looked around noticing, that it was a quite luxurious house the retired cop had , the brown wooden floor in the front room that they were currently sitting in, the widescreen television, the many framed pictures of DS Graham's son, daughter, grand children and wife.

He'd been told that Tom Graham's wife had been killed in a car crash 8 years earlier, realising that both of them had lost their wives in tragic circumstances.

"Ah maybe this is the one Sandra" he handed a file over to her as she looked down at the address on the paper , it had showed that Frederick could still possibly living not far from the previous house he had lived in.

Sandra and Jack left soon afterwards thanking Tom for finding the file.

The car drove off a couple minutes later heading to that very address.

"Eh up this maybe the address, 45 Goldman Hill Road" the young DI Woods had been helping him look through some new files that he'd found in his department on the second floor of the station.

"Good work kid" patting him on the back as Brian phoned Sandra to let her know.

"Shit it's the next road isn't it" suddenly realising that the car was not far from that address Brian just told her on the mobile phone , soon after the mobile phone was switched off, as she reversed the car heading off in the direction it had just come from.

Gerry was busy talking to Strickland in the entrance to the station, "So Sandra tells me you'll be her date tonight, obvious she's thinks very much of you" he smiled walking back in. As Gerry pulled annoyed look on his already grumpy face.

When they finally arrived, knocking at the red painted door.

Stephen Frederick's answered the door to be met by Pullman showing her Police ID Badge "remember us Stephen, can you down with us the station as we have further new questions to ask you relating to Mark Hopkins' death". He sighed sadly as Jack led him to the car and he climbed into the back, head looking downwards, not attempting to make any eye contact with the UCOS detectives.

He knew the game was up for him, assuming Jenette must have told them about that fateful night 20 years ago.

Jenette was invited back in the station as she was questioned by Brian in the interview room. "Just wanted to let you know that Stephen's being bought in for further questioning".

When they arrived with Stephen about to take him to Interview room A. He noticed Jenette standing with Brian as they watched on, shouting over at the frightened blond hair female "You bitch how could you tell them about what happened , I had it all planned out for me and you to run away together to escape from all these people " the door to Interview Room A closed.

"You ok" Brian asked, she nodded glancing a nervous smile back at him.

" Well How did you do it then Stephen"

He gave in finally telling the truth, " I was there on the night, I hid on the back of the bus, I had a lethal needle on me, wanted to give him a lethal doses, saw that he was asleep so I jabbed him in the arm with it"

Continuing as he spoke "Jenette and me were always meant to be together but he had to go and steal her away from me, I hated him and I'm glad I was the one who done the deadly deed in the end" leaning forward as he portrayed his anger in his eyes.

Later on Sandra charged him for the murder and he was eventually taken away to the cells.

During the evening, the team reflected on the days' events.

"Blimey I'm glad that's all done with" Gerry spoke of his relief .

Brian and Jack had been passing knowing smiles between each other and at Sandra as she wondered what the hell they were smiling for.

"What's going on?" pulling a serious look.

"Nothing" Jack looked away from her.

"Jack, Brian?"

"Sorry I've got go home" Brian quickly rushed off as he waved over to Jack, shying away from Sandra, saying he'd be meeting him in the pub later.

"Gerry" finally realising that he must have gossiped to Brian about their date in a few hours.

His face was flushed with slight embarrassment and a chesty groggy cough.

* * *

During the early evening at the Fortunella restaurant, Strickland and his girlfriend had already been there for 20 minutes as they waited for Pullman and Standing.

When they arrived, they felt much nervous around each other, Sandra couldn't tell but Gerry was making her shy which he hadn't done before.

"Finally" Strickland thought. He introduced his girlfriend to Gerry who couldn't help but mention a flirty comment to her.

"Gerry would you please just sit down!!" Sandra raised her voice losing her temper slightly. It made him jump with fright

"_Jesus she sounds like she's acting like my soddin girlfriend talking to me like that" _thinking to himself.

Then much later on: during the lovely meals they were eating, Sandra's mood had suddenly changed she felt more comfortable around him. Yes he was always a ladies man , annoying, grumpy, selfish and had sometimes disagreed on most things with her back in work. At that exact moment she felt too happy forgetting about work , placing her hand on his leg as the drink had probably gone to her head.

Around 10pm they waved goodnight to Strickland and his girlfriend as Gerry then offered to walk Sandra home putting up the umbrella with his available hand to cover her.

He couldn't help but admire the lovely dress she had chosen to wear for the double date, red medium and shiny.

They walked together for about 15 minutes reaching her house "Well this my house"

"yes I know I have been your house a few times" he moaned, as she giggled at his fed up face.

"Goodnight then Gerry, want you having a clear head for work in the morning " leaning in to place a kiss on his cheekbone.

He secretly thrilled in it, feeling her hot breath upon his neck sending a warmth feeling through his mind and thoughts.

They then looked each other in the eyes, a moment that had never been felt before between the two working detectives. He gently ran his hand down the side of her smooth face, she wanted to pull away but felt she couldn't as she felt the effect he was having upon her.

He gently moved his head and moved his lips to meet her's as they kissed gently and tender. She wrapped her arms round his neck pulling him more closer.

They pulled away after a minute.

"Erm....Jesus I'm sorry... about that Sandra" hand shooting to his coat pocketawkwardly , he tried to apologise and rushed away hobbling on his crutches in a panic. "See ya tomorrow then" the last thing she heard him say as he rushed down the road not looking back .

**Giggling to herself maybe this was the start of something more special between them.**

**End Credits**


End file.
